Counting
by StephIsInsanity
Summary: It always happened the same way, neither of them really knew why. But it did. They had made a silent agreement to never talk about it...JJxEmily.OneShot.


**Hello and Welcome to the Wonderful World of One-Shots (:  
This idea annoyingly popped into my head and I have been working on it ever since, which, needless to say means that my other stories haven't been touched. One would hope that with this completed I will be able to go back to my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: *Goes Through Papers*  
"****Nope, Nope, Not it, Oh Crap That Was Due Last Week, Nope Still Not it, Oh Well Guess I Still Don't Own Anything"**

**__________**

It always happened the same way, neither of them really knew why. But it did. They had made a silent agreement to never talk about it, because if they talked about it, it became real. And if it became real they would have to live with the consequences.

The first time neither of them knew what was happening or more importantly why it was happening. All they knew was that it in fact was happening. It had been tough week and a brutal case and Emily had just wanted to go home and take a long shower and go to sleep. Just after she had climbed into bed she heard a knocking at her door. When she opened it she was surprised to see JJ standing there, she moved aside to let her in. The next thing she knew JJ had her up against the door. JJ's lips crashed down onto hers, she kissed back eagerly, clothing was discarded and everything from the past week was forgotten. Emily knew that tomorrow everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be, JJ would be with Will and she would just be a friend.

She lied awake that morning, alone, and wondered what it was she had gotten herself into.

_*_*_*_

The second time it happened JJ and Will had gotten into a huge argument and he had stormed out saying he would be back tomorrow, half an hour layer she had Garcia check and sure enough Will had gotten a room at a motel a few miles away. The next call she made was to Emily she explained what had happened and that she just needed someone to talk to. A little while later Emily arrived at JJ's home she knocked softly on the door and it was only about a minute before JJ opened it. Emily put her coat over the back of a kitchen chair while JJ made coffee, then they moved into the living room to talk, JJ sat on the couch and Emily followed suit. They talked for the better part of the evening and now they were just watching tv JJ had her head resting on Emily's shoulder, but it was getting quite late Emily decided it was time to go. She placed a kiss on JJ's head and moved a little bit and JJ lifted her head.

"It's getting late" Emily said, JJ nodded and sat up.

She looked over at Emily and found herself drifting towards the older woman. Their lips touched briefly and then Emily pulled away and went to get up but JJ grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. JJ kissed her again this time more passionately and Emily leaned into the kiss and pushed JJ back further on the couch until she was on top of the younger agent.

A while later both women gathered their clothes from around the room and Emily gently kissed JJ before leaving.

JJ curled up on the couch with a blanket and slept soundly for the rest of the night.

_*_*_*_

The third time it happened it was completely accidental, it was New Years eve, Emily had thrown a party and Will was out of town. JJ had been offered a ride home by Garcia but she had declined saying she would be fine. Once everyone was gone she and Emily had sat on the couch intending just to watch a movie, which would have been fine if they had actually watched the movie instead of making out. Just as before clothing was discarded, as they made their way towards Emily's bedroom. JJ pushed Emily down on the bed spent the better part of the night making love to the other woman, but when Emily awoke in the morning she was she was alone. She got up and put on her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom to get something for her headache, when she got there she found a note on the medicine cabinet.

_You're out of aspirin...Sorry._

_-JJ_

Emily sighed and went to make some coffee she would pick up some more aspirin on the way home.

_*_*_*_

The fourth time it happened they were working case in Arizona and there had been a mix up with the motel there were only 5 rooms left. And so they had agreed to share a room there was only a queen size bed so it was logical that the girls would take that room. Emily could tell that the case was taking a toll on JJ, cases involving teenagers and children in general usually did. Emily was lying on one side of the bed flipping through a magazine when JJ came out of the bathroom and climbed on the other side. She got under the blankets and Emily put away the magazine and turned down the light so JJ could get some sleep. A few minutes later Emily could tell that JJ wasn't going to able to sleep there was to much running through that pretty little head of hers. Emily moved closer to her and put her arms around JJ's waist and pulled her close.

" We'll get him Jayj, you know we will. "

" I know we will, but it probably won't be until he dumps another body, or tries to take another kid. "

Emily sighed she knew JJ was right, that was their best chance at catching this guy. But she also knew that that was not what JJ needed to hear right now.

" We don't know that Jayj, we could catch break tomorrow. But we have a better chance at catching something after a full night's sleep. "

JJ knew that Emily was only saying that to make her feel better, well except the part about the full nights sleep that would probably be a good idea. But she didn't think she was going to be able to sleep very well no matter what Emily told her. She turned in Emily's arms so that

they were face to face, she paused a moment before capturing the brunettes lips. Emily kissed back at first and then pulled away.

" Jayj we can't do this, not here. " Emily told her, voice barely louder than a whisper.

" Please Em "

Emily looked straight into JJ's eyes and saw the pain in them. She leaned back down and kissed the younger woman, gently at first, although it quickly escalated to something far more passionate.

The next morning JJ woke up and realized she was alone in their hotel room, she pulled the blankets up around her and got up. She was grabbing some clothes from her bag when she heard her phone vibrate. She picked it up, there was a text from Emily.

_You up yet?_

_Yeah just got up, where are you?_

_Morgan and Reid came to see if we wanted to grab breakfast but you were finally asleep I didn't want to wake you._

JJ smiled when she read that, she wasn't sure why exactly.

_Alright I'll join you guys in a bit._

_Kay see you then_

JJ grabbed her clothes and went to take a quick shower before joining Emily and the others for breakfast. For some reason she was happier just thinking about going to see Emily.

_*_*_*_

The fifth time it happened was several months later, right after JJ had found out she was pregnant. Will had gone to New Orleans for the weekend and he wouldn't be back for hours. And even though JJ had promised him she wouldn't tell anyone she was pregnant, she just had to tell Emily. So she went over to Emily's that afternoon.

"JJ? What are you doing here?" Emily asked surprised.

"I—Uhm-can I come in?" JJ asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah sure" Emily moved aside so JJ could come in. "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you, and promise me that you won't freak out or tell anyone else." JJ said

Emily was getting a little worried now, but she still said "I promise".

"I..Uhm.. I'm Pregnant." JJ blurted out.

Emily's jaw just about hit the floor. And she couldn't for the life of herself figure out why she wasn't excited about this news like she should be. So she faked it.

"JJ that's fantastic!" she said with a forced smile on her face. "How far along are you?"

JJ offered her a small smile. "Just 6 weeks"

Emily pulled her friend into a hug when they pulled apart neither of them really knew what to say, but JJ found herself staring at Emily's lips, she quickly averted her gaze. But then Emily kissed her, not a passionate kiss just a light, friendly, could pass for an accident kiss before pulling away.

JJ had that butterfly feeling in her stomach now, so without thinking she kissed Emily back. Only this time it was much more than an innocent peck. Emily pulled away long enough to ask JJ if she was sure about this, once she received a nod of approval she quickly reclaimed the blondes lips.

About an hour later Emily was lying in bed with her arms wrapped around JJ, who was resting her head on Emily's chest. She loved this part, the part before either JJ or herself would leave.

"Thanks for pretending earlier" JJ said.

"I have no clue what your talking about." Emily responded, even though she knew JJ was referring to her fake enthusiasm over the pregnancy.

"Yes you do, and it means a lot to me that you at least tried to be happy for me." She pushed herself up on her arms so she could look at Emily. "When I first found out I wasn't sure if I should have cried or been happy. I wasn't prepared for any of this it just sort of happened. And now Will wants me to marry him, and I don't know if I can."

Emily took JJ's hand and squeezed it.

"Look Jayj, I'm not sure I really have a say in all this, but whatever you decide to do whether its marry him or not I'm here for you. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that Emily, and I love you for it I do, but that's what makes it harder, I just wish someone would tell me what I want to do."

"Well Jayj this one's up to you I'm afraid, no one else can tell you if marrying LaMontagne is the right thing to do or not. You certainly shouldn't look to me for an answer, you know how well the two of us get along."

"If by "get along" you mean refuse to call one another by your first names, then yes I know how well the two of you get along." JJ giggled "Well _Will_" she emphasized his first name "is going to be home in a couple hours and I really should be there when he gets back." She said leaning in to kiss Emily once more. She pulled away and got up to find her clothing, once she was dressed she headed for the bedroom door.

"Jayj"

"Yeah?" She said, turning around.

"I love you too" Emily said with a smile. JJ grinned widely at her, before leaving content and far happier than when she had arrived.

It was funny how one afternoon with Emily had made her feel so much better.

_*_*_*_

The months following Henry's birth were hectic. Hotch had to deal with JJ's temporary replacement Agent Todd, which was something he was not happy about. And Emily had to deal with not being able to see JJ everyday, and on the one occasion she had stopped by Emily noticed that Will was always around JJ no matter what, and she could tell that JJ was uncomfortable, but there was nothing she could do about it.

A few days later Emily was doing routine paper work when she got a text from JJ.

_Will's parents are coming up tomorrow to see Henry, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch?_

_Of course (: Why aren't you hanging with his parents?_

_Because I never have a moment to myself I haven't even left the house in 2 weeks, Will goes out to get everything._

_Ahh I see. Where do you wanna go?_

_I was thinking that little diner by your place say 12?_

_Twelve_

_Haha very funny_

_I try (: _

_See you then?_

_Yes you will, bye._

The rest of the day went by unbelievably fast for Emily, and the next morning she awoke feeling excited. She headed into work at her normal time, she had a big smile on her face and Morgan was relentlessly teasing her about it all morning. When she was headed out for lunch she stopped by Hotchs office to see if she could take a longer lunch than normal, he of course asked why, so she told him she was meeting up with JJ and he agreed.

Emily had walked the block and a half from her house to the diner, so she was hanging around outside the diner when JJ walked up.

"Hey Em" JJ said, making her jump

"Hey yourself" Emily replied

They headed inside and sat down, they came here so often that when the girl came to take their orders she already had two coffees and asked "the usual?" and both women nodded.

"I can't believe its been almost a month since the last time I saw you" JJ started

"I know, you better hope Hotch doesn't kill Agent Todd or you'll be coming back earlier than planned."

JJ laughed "I was thinking about coming back early anyway I hate being away from you… all of you" she added quickly

"We miss you too, although I think Hotch may miss you more than anyone."

They both laughed as their food arrived, the rest of lunch went smoothly. Emily filled JJ in on what she had missed at work and JJ showed Emily pictures of Henry. Emily couldn't get over how much he looked like JJ, if he had looked like Will when he was born he didn't anymore.

"He's so beautiful, just like his mom" Emily said

JJ blushed as she picked up the pictures to put away, they paid the bill and left. Outside the restaurant neither of them were sure what to do now, but it was clear neither of them wanted to leave the other.

"Want to walk back to my place, have some ice cream" Emily put out there

"Sure" JJ responded smiling, thinking back to the last time she had been in Emily's apartment, it may have been almost 11 months ago but the memories hadn't faded one bit.

When they got inside Emily went to get the ice cream and JJ sat on the couch. Emily came back a minute or so later with a container of ice cream and two spoons.

"Yeah I haven't really gotten around to doing the dishes so we're going to have to eat it from the container." Emily told her

"That's fine" JJ said taking a spoon.

"Can you believe its been almost 11 months since the last time you were here?" Emily asked

"I know I was just thinking about that on the way over here" JJ said blushing at the memories that came flooding back

This didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"What's with the blushing?"

"Well like I said, I was just thinking about the last time I was here…don't tell me you forgot." She added sarcastically

Emily laughed "Hmm… Maybe you'll just have to refresh my memory.."

JJ blushed even more now, she couldn't believe how turned on she was. She never got this way when she thought about Will, honestly she was lucky if she felt this way when she was sleeping with him.

"If you insist.." JJ said with a smile before leaning over the ice cream and kissing the other woman. Emily wasted no time in kissing back, moving the ice cream out of the way JJ moved over so she was practically on top of Emily.

"Jayj…I have...to go back..to work..soon" Emily managed between kisses, JJ leaned back and smiled at her.

"Then I guess We'll have to make this quick"

That was the sixth time it happened.

_*_*_*_

A few weeks later Will was standing in the doorway watching JJ as she napped, ever since returning to work she had been sleeping much more often. She had a content smile on her face and her eyes were moving rapidly under their lids, he could tell she was having a good dream.

"I love you" she mumbled in her sleep.

Will smiled figuring she was dreaming about him, however the smile quickly disappeared when he heard the next thing she mumbled.

"I love you Emily"

He left the doorway before he could hear anymore.

--

When JJ woke up a few hours later she went down stairs to find Will watching the evening news, Henry was in his playpen. She sat down next to him and went to rest her head on his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"Y'know earlier while I was watching you sleep you said some pretty interesting things"

"Like..?" she prompted, beginning to worry about what she had said

"Well I'm pretty sure I heard you say "I love you Emily" " he said, angry.

JJ didn't respond she just thought back to her dream it was still fresh in her memory she had been dreaming about Emily plain and simple. She looked down at her hands guiltily, not sure what to say. She wasn't in love with Will anymore she hadn't been for sometime, she just was unsure of how to tell him. She hadn't wanted to hurt him but now it seemed inevitable. When she didn't say anything Will got up and paced the room.

"Do you love her JJ?" He asked

"Yes" she said so quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"But are you _in love_ with her?"

Was she _in love_ with Emily? JJ stopped and thought about that for a moment before answering.

"Yes I am" she said a little bit louder this time.

Will looked as though, well as though he has just had his heart broken.

A few moments went by and then he said "Then go be with her, I'll take care of Henry"

"Will..I...Are you sure?" she said unsure of what she should say to that.

"All I want is for you to be happy JJ and if she makes you happy, then who am I to stand in the way."

JJ offered him a small smile before walking over to Henry's playpen and picking him up.

"Now you be good for your daddy and I'll be home in the morning." She said kissing the top of his head before putting him back down.

"Thank you" JJ said pulling Will into a quick hug "I'll be back in the morning"

And with that she left. She showed up at Emily's apartment 20 minutes later and knocked at the door.

Emily opened the door and looked surprised to see JJ standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course" Emily said "I was just about to make something for dinner, you hun-" her words were cut off by JJ's lips connecting with her own.

When they separated Emily offered her a small smile.

"And to what do I owe this?"

"Will and I just broke up"

Inside Emily was jumping for joy, but she tried her best not to let it show.

"How come?"

"He overheard me mumble "I love you Emily" While I was sleeping. And when I woke up he asked me about and as much as I didn't want to hurt him I couldn't lie to him either. So I told him that yes I am in love with you Emily Prentiss."

Emily was speechless. JJ had just told her that she was in love with her, it was all she could do not to jump up and down. Instead she just had a huge grin on her face as she grabbed JJ and kissed her with everything she had.

She pulled away and whispered "I'm in love with you two Jennifer Jareau"

--

The next morning Emily woke up to find that she was not alone in her bed. She looked over to see JJ lying next to her the sun was shining off her blonde hair and she was pretty sure it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. JJ rolled over and snuggled up next to Emily with a smile on her face, Emily wrapped her arms around JJ and fell back asleep.

She could finally stop counting.

**_________________**

**Please Please Please Leave a Review. Good or Bad I Don't Care.  
I Hate When I See That Tons of People Have Read my Story and Only Like 3 Actually Took the Time to Review.**

**Of Course Jessica is the Bestest Beta Ever(:  
And Kudos to Djavan for Co-Betaing it.**

**~Stephhyy**


End file.
